The Dominance Part One
by morninsunshines
Summary: Taylor's in the future with Casey. Wash seeks help from an unlikely source. Third in a series starting with Strange Allies and Decision Made.
1. Chapter 1

This is the third story in a series. It follows:

1. Strange Allies

2. Decision Made

The Dominance (Part One)

Wash had vanished. The Commander looked most of the night after Jim Shannon told him bluntly what he had said. "I didn't mean it that way," but knew how she must have interpreted the scathing comment. With heavy heart, he took a duffle stuffed with an assortment of everyday Senonian period items and small dinosaur skulls that Guzman put together for his visit to the future. Her comment about going to pack for him was a ruse to lick her wounds in a place he didn't know about, but would ask when she forgave him. In the end, just before light he ended up packing his own clothes hoping she would show up, but she remained absent. One last trip to the clinic to carefully hold and kiss his son.

"Elizabeth," she quietly waited for him to gather his thoughts, "Tell Wash I love her," wanting to say so much more, but that's all he could formulate into words.

"No, you'll have to tell her that one yourself," leaving him looking surprised and glum.

"Then tell her, I'll see her as soon as I can," he handed his son over and left. Jim drove him in silence to the terminus where Malcolm had it fine-tuned for his return trip. Looking around at the clear blue morning sky, another promise of a beautiful day, "Take care of my family, Shannon."

Jim looked at the dejected man. He knew deep down, the Commander really did love his wife, "You know I will," with a handshake he watched the Commander step out of sight.

World news organizations had been put on notice: A special guest was going to speak at Houston's Sports Complex Football Arena. The President of North America was going to be present along with top military brass. Deep pocket donors who made the Hope Plaza project a reality, World leaders, both friendly and foes were given passes to the event. Tickets were sold to anyone with enough money and the richest bidders invited to a special closed dinner with the speaker. The two hundred thousand seat arena was packed to overflowing.

The President stepped to the center of the stage, "Citizens of the World. We are delighted so many leaders and dignitaries responded to our special invitation and on such a short notice. It was difficult, but we managed to keep our special guests out of the media. As you know by now, Lucas Taylor returned from Terra Nova. He has been telling incredible tales that may or may not have validity to them. Hope Plaza was destroyed, but we were able to recover the terminus and make it operational. With our world at war once again, we severely lack funding to continue the program. Our hope is to secure the means to continue servicing the inhabitants who bravely gave up families and homes in this time to secure a future for mankind. We are honored that a special guest has returned to educate us about Terra Nova. Here to tell his incredible story is the one and only Commander Nathaniel Taylor."

The famous Commander walked from a tunnel across the stage to shake hands with Madam President. He was wearing a dress uniform with the rank of Brigadier General on his collar, finalized with a chest full of medals. On his heels was a slender man about six feet tall who also shook hands with the President and took his place off the Commander's left shoulder. Seated on the stage was a full complement of Generals and Admirals. It was no easy task seating that many in order of prominence for the historical records. To the other side of the speaker were prominent world leaders of whom the president sat with after her introduction. A seat was provided beside her for the other guest, but so far showed he no signs of leaving the Commander's side.

"I want to thank you all for putting your lives on hold for an evening to come listen to an old war horse talk about paradise. While I'm speaking, images and vids of Terra Nova will be displayed on these impressive screens." At that moment, those in attendance, like at sporting events watched him close up and were amazed that his face changed so little from the departing photo eight years that was also displayed marking the beginning of his incredible journey.

"Before I begin," he put a hand on the shoulder of the man standing patiently beside him, "This is Casey Durwin. He was a soldier on the original roster and followed me through the portal the first day," he had to stop for applause. Casey stood and grinned, not being able to make his usual smart assed comments due to the open mics so opted for silence. Close up shots of Casey and the Commander filled the screens. Holding up a hand, the audience quieted, "Casey was attacked a few years ago by a Carnosaurus, a flesh eating dinosaur and had both legs ripped off." Pictures of Casey in a wheel chair replaced the faces of the men, "He was able to come to the future and have legs grafted. He'll be returning to Terra Nova soon." While the crowd applauded once again, Casey went and sat beside the President, and they spoke quietly off and on as she asked questions quietly on what the Commander was saying.

Soon they were surrounded with green forest, bright sun, massive waterfalls and the colony of Terra Nova as Commander Taylor wove a narrative for the next three hours. On display for the cameras to pick up were samples he brought with him. Holding up a slasher blade, a shot of a Slasher came into view, he told the story of some teenagers visiting their homemade still when Slashers came calling. Up popped a photo of Tasha Guzman and her healing scars. A sympathetic gasp resounded around the coliseum.

Suddenly without warning, the next photos were of a damaged colony. The audibility reached a fevered pitch as everyone had to express their shock. Again, holding up a hand, he waited, "My son, Lucas Taylor did this. The stories you've heard of plundering the past to help your own future are simply false. These private interests have no plans to help humanity, just get richer while the working people of Earth become in ever increasing numbers, serfs and slaves to them. They already control your food and water, and want to add your souls. Lucas hates me, Terra Nova and you."

He paused for a moment, gathering inner strength for the next part and hoped his voiced stayed steady.

"My second in command was forced to surrender to a private army." The screens flashed in rapid succession from Washington surrendering to the invasion and occupation. The Commander held the control devise and quickly skimmed over the scenes of carnage and threw in a couple dead bodies for effect, but stopped on the next part. In the dark, the people were shadowed, but recognizable in the obvious live shot. Lieutenant Washington was bound and standing in front of Lucas Taylor. He chose live footage to hammer his point home, but didn't dare look at the screen, instead studied the people's reaction. It was everything he hoped for, total revulsion and cries of outrage as a flash at pointblank range and the woman slamming backwards.

"She got lucky; it was a stun blast instead of an actual bullet. We didn't know at the time she didn't get killed. She was POW for three months, at the mercy of these people," a photo of Lucas, Hooper and Mira one by one flashed. Mira's stayed on the screen, "Mira here changed sides and helped our Lieutenant escape. Lieutenant Washington was supposed to be brought through the portal with Lucas, but Mira was last through and conveniently forgot to take her. She came home," he paused and smiled, "I didn't waste any time," the next image was their wedding and the people clapped and cheered, "we added a son a couple months back," another picture of Thaniel caused more applause. "He ended with I hope to get back to my family soon. Thank you for listening to me ramble with such grace and patience."

The President took the assembly back over and told the crowd that further interviews one on one were scheduled and be shown on the media outlets, but the Commander had another important function to attend to so had to leave. He and Casey were escorted to Houston Dome's ritziest hotel where a never ending parade of people shook his hand. Women openly flirted and offered invitations for more private parties. He responded the same way, "I'm married, but Casey here will be more than happy to go with you." Finally with a laugh, Casey told the Commander, "It'll take me about five years to go through all your invitations."

Looking around the majestic hotel, it was a world away from the primitive lifestyle he'd become accustom to, and after two days missed the pure world and most of all his wife and son. His arrival the day before was marked with a cough at the polluted air, and that was inside the hangar with its purifying system. Even filtered dome air was no match for the fresh oxygen rich environment he left. A plethora of Generals and Admirals and lesser ranks were assembled. He gave a general salute and General Caldwell returned it for all of them and hurried over, "Nathaniel, I get first crack at you. Dinner at my house or my wife will kill me."

Laughing he accepted amidst the protest. He was given a hero's escort to a large briefing room. Over a hundred officers gathered while he gave his initial report. Getting into the meat of discussions, he pushed his inner turmoil to the back of his mind. Lunch was brought and work continued until late afternoon. Finally General Caldwell called it a day, "Nathaniel, is there anything you want?"

"I'd like to check in on Casey Durwin."

They found him in the weight room. Taylor and Caldwell stopped to watch as Casey lifted weight with his new ankles. A few reps and he stopped and lay back on the bench and went to grab the barbells. Bringing it to his chest, before he could raise it back up, the Commander held it down grinning at him. "Commander, good to see you, but I can't lift your sorry ass and this weight at the same time," he was delighted to see someone from home as the Commander helped settle the barbell on the brackets. Casey stood so the Commander and General could see him upright on his own two feet.

"Good to see you standing again, Casey," his eyes stayed on the new legs. A therapist to Durwin stood with his mouth open at the sudden appearance of the great Nathaniel Taylor. All physical therapist fought daily for the opportunity to help with Durwin's rehab and hear stories of Terra Nova and the famous commander. But to see the Legend in person joking with and taking insults from his patient, well the kids then grandkids would tire of hearing the story.

"Wash come with you, Commander?" Casey watched the commander's face fall, "what happened?"

The General looked in surprise at Nathaniel. He asked after Wash and the Commander said she didn't come, had something else to do, but no specifics. Any nuances in the Commander's face was overlooked by him and those standing nearby when his wife was mentioned, but Casey knew him well enough to immediately read his expression.

"I accidently hurt Thaniel, so she stayed home. If I have to stay or come back, I plan on her being with me," he seemed comfortable telling the truth to Casey. The General knew from his few hours in Terra Nova, there were not many secrets among the colonist.

"Not seriously, I hope?" the therapist took in every word and played them over in his mind so not to forget.

"Wash put him beside me while I was sleeping. I swung at someone in my dream and hit him," the General saw Casey nod in understanding and mouth, 'Nightmare' and Taylor nod. "Graphs taking okay?" subject changed.

"They're almost ready to kick me out."

"Good, I want you with me for a speech I am giving tomorrow. With Wash not being able to come, you play her okay?" he grinned broadly as Casey flinched and threw his hands up.

"No kissing, I draw the line at doing that in place of Wash," everyone laughed.

"Tomorrow I want you released, so get with your doctors and finish today," Taylor ordered.

Now, after his talk at the sports arena and obligatory dinner for heads of state, the Commander and Casey retired to a suite in the hotel, a large central room and bedroom to each side opening into the main room. Undoing his collar, the Commander sank onto the plush couch and kicked a foot onto the expensive coffee table, uncaring if he marked it up. Casey walked around looking at the opulence, never being in a room or hotel like this.

"I asked Caldwell to keep you under lock and key. He did a good job. Surprise will be our advantage. I saw the interviews of the Phoenix Group and Mira's people from the info sent a month ago. Our side tried to counter, but it couldn't compete with actual first hand stories. I want you to tell your story while your here, Casey. General Caldwell sold the rights to the highest bidder tonight, and the bids were more than even I can imagine and you will get part of the proceeds. I'll even have them pay you in Terra's if you want. Tomorrow morning, right here, we have our first in-depth interview, so get plenty of sleep."

"What's off the table?"

"Military numbers, our strength and assets. Leave any of those questions to me. You can answer the day to day life at the colony which you know more of anyway. Kinda like a woman, Casey," the soft pillow hitting his face didn't stop his laughter.

With a mock huff, Casey went to his bedroom to take a hot bath and bed. Nathaniel was faced with the part of the day he dreaded, being alone. With nobody to keep him from his thoughts, he replayed last night's dinner with his old commander and friend. The brandy he consumed the night before didn't dull the pain in his heart at his last words to his wife, even if said in ignorance. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and whisper he didn't mean it. He hadn't so much as left the colony for a few hours after she came back unless she was beside him. They made three extended trips including their honeymoon OTG overnight, but he never left her alone before now since he wedded her.

_Lenore pulled up the pictures Wash put on the miniplex for him to explain in further detail. All he wanted to do was gaze at the few that included his wife. Their parting was tearing him apart and he wanted to go home and repair the damage he caused, but duty called. He spent the evening telling Lenore and her husband more details of his marriage and explained Wash was pregnant before the occupation. Lenore picked up on the dates immediately and her husband said he didn't put them together when at Terra Nova, earning him a rebuke of how he managed to make a three star General and couldn't do simple math while Nathaniel laughed at him. _

"_How's your marriage, Nathaniel?" Lenore knew he loved his first wife and hoped he found love again._

_They watched him give the biggest smile, "I didn't realized how much I missed being married. There is a difference between sex on the side and a wife. We had our first real fight two days ago. With her being my second wife, we'll have to work through a few issues."_

_They let him talk and he told them, "I watched Wash get shot by Lucas and couldn't do anything to stop him. I thought she was dead and even though I wasn't married to her, it hurt worse than when Ayani died. That confused me. I hadn't been married to her for fifteen years, but her dying ripped my heart open like losing Ayani never did. It scares me sometimes how happy I am with Wash, and our son is another chance for me to do a better job this time around. If I were ever in the situation like Somalia again with Wash, nothing would ever make me choose our child over her."_

"_You love her more than Ayani?" Only Lenore could ask a question like that._

"_Differently, Ayani was fun, never had a trouble in her life until she married me. Wash was my work companion so I knew her years before a relationship. Sometimes I feel guilty, like Ayani died for nothing with Lucas turning out the way he did."_

"_Nathaniel, I saw the way you looked at Wash while you were still married. If Ayani lived, would you have had an affair?" she always wondered if he didn't have one with this woman while he was still married._

_He looked her in the eye, "I don't know. I never cheated on my wife, but know now that I loved two women at the same time. I was drawn to Wash like a moth to flame. I could have transferred her to another outfit, but since I first met her I needed her in my life even as a subordinate. Over time I spent more time with her than my family. That's one of the reasons I brought Ayani and Lucas to Somalia. I had a few thoughts of wanting to be with Wash," his first open admission ever, but these people were like parents, "and most sexual sins start in the mind."_

"_You didn't like other men touching her. I saw it on a vid once," Lenore remembered, "you were frowning as she danced with one of your soldier boys. You moved around the room keeping her in your sights."_

"_Dancing, meetings, training or combat. I hated any other man touching or being touched by her. They used to line up for her to stitch them up just to feel her hands," he smiled at the memory, "I never let anyone else touch me. She had such a gentle manner and with those same hands could knock you over a table."_

_The General poured him another brandy, "How come you didn't bring her? I heard what you said to Casey, has to be more to it than that."_

"_She was coming, but I did accidently hurt Thaniel," another uncontrollable shot of pain ripped through him at the though he hurt his baby, "I made a comment that indicated Ayani was a better mother than her. I didn't know I had done so, but Jim Shannon told me I did. Wash disappeared and I couldn't find her before I left, to apologize," he let out an uneven breath, "she doesn't think I love her as much as I did Ayani. Truth is, I love her more, just not sure how to get through to her. I'm just a stupid soldier."_

"_So you parted not talking?" Lenore was wondering how she could help._

"_I could leave Ayani for months. Sometimes, either Wash or I'd be gone for a week or two at Terra Nova. I would get into trouble and she made everyone's life miserable until we got back together. After we were married, the colony told us we couldn't be parted for more than one or two days," the Caldwell's saw a small smile at this admission._

"_How long has this been going on, Nathaniel," the General tried to remember any rift two weeks ago. He was sure there was none._

"_A few days, started when we knew I was coming back. We argued over bringing the baby. After your message, I didn't want to risk him getting hurt or falling into Lucas's hands. Anything I said was taken wrong and it seemed Ayani's name came up more than it did in the past eight years."_

"_Was it just Wash overreacting?"_

"_We both did. She told me to fuck off in a meeting and I suspended her for it."_

"_How'd she take that?" the General didn't figure Wash would like it one bit._

"_Threw her tags at me, but never mentioned me being unfair. We made up that night and yesterday it started all over again," he had that desperate look again, "I can't lose her. I love her more than anything."_

"_Have you told her that?" Lenore hated to see him so forlorn._

"_Oh, I've told her, but we need to settle this Ayani issue before it gets between us more than it has. I just don't know what to do or say."_

"_You remember everything I used to hammer into you young officers about treating a woman right?"_

"_I make my kids follow what I learned from you, Sir."_

"_Lenore and I were at church service on Sunday. Chaplin Etters service was on marriage, how you have to forgive each other, but also the marriage bond is the strongest there is. You made a conscious choice to sever your marriage bond in Somalia. At the time you thought you were doing right by your son. Now if Ayani had died and you weren't part of the factor, it would be an entirely different scenario. Look at Hudson. He lost his wife and son, but wasn't even there. He mourns the loss, but wasn't part of the process that killed them. You were. The next woman to have you is getting damaged goods. Wash is a good woman, probably the only one who will ever come close to understanding what you went through, especially after getting shot herself. No, I believe fate put you two together." The General gave advice like he did when Nathaniel was a younger soldier under his command when he advised him on how to pursue Ayani. It looked like he could use more reinforcement having strayed into a sexual relationship with Washington before marriage. Nathaniel listened to the older people tell him again the importance of marriage and how to keep one strong and they should know, being married over fifty years._

* * *

><p>Washington slipped quietly into the clinic after Boylan came and told her the coast was clear. He didn't say much, just if she needed a hole in the ground, his was open anytime. Scooping Thaniel carefully she told Nurse Ogawa she was taking the baby home. The nurse looked like she might protest, but Washington was already out the door, baby and bag disappearing in the sunlight.<p>

Looking for extra breast milk in the crisper, she pulled a pouch to be warmed, having downed a bottle of wine while holed up in Boylan's cellar. Boylan told her to help herself so she did, but didn't want to pass the alcohol to Thaniel. Baby fed and sleeping, Wash jumped into the shower; she opened her mouth to rinse the aftertaste of local berry wine away. With Thaniel hurting, she opted for a quiet day inside. Dressed in a pair of short shorts and tank top, leaving her feet bare, she settled on the couch with her plexi, first catching up on the military operations. Seemed her suspension didn't include exclusion of reports and schedules. 'Why did you marry me, Nathaniel? Maybe I'm supposed to be dead' An idea formed, grabbing her communicator, "Washington to Maddy Reynolds," she waited. Soon her comm beeped, "Maddy to Lieutenant Washington, you call me?"

"Can you babysit Thaniel for a while?"

"Sure, I'm just studying. I was going to the lab later, but Dr. Wallace will understand."

"I doubt it, but if you need me to talk to him, I'll wear my sap gloves."

Maddy arrived quickly and Wash showed the bruised side so she would be careful when handling him. Maddy already knew the circumstances as once again her father went on a rant at supper.

"I just fed and changed him, so he's good to go for now. There are milk pouches in the crisper and you know your way around the diaper bag. I'll be in the eye," she had changed into jeans and a pullover top with long sleeves for this visit. Even though interacting with an image, she was still conscious of who she was going to talk to.

"Wash, there you are," Washington smiled at Ayani's normal greeting. She often had something to tell her and always seemed to be looking for her. The interactive program could literally replicate the person, both in looks and personality. She briefly wondered how many times Nathaniel had come here and spoke to his dead wife, a rhetorical thought, she really didn't want to know. "You look older, Wash. How long has it been since we've seen each other?"

"Twelve years. You look the same as when I last saw you."

"You're being kind. Twelve years would put me close to fifty. What color is my hair dyed?"

Wash couldn't help but smile. She missed their friendship, "Actually you're dead."

"Ohhhhhh, how did that happen?"

"You got shot in the head in Somalia in 2138."

"Oh dear, how are Nathaniel and Lucas?"

"Lucas went crazy because of it and Nathaniel still misses you."

"Why would my death make Lucas crazy, Wash? It shouldn't have."

"He watched it happen."

"I remember now. Nathaniel had to choose between us. He made the right choice."

"He doesn't think so and with what Lucas has done, neither do I."

"Alicia, why don't you stop talking in vague sentences and tell me everything. Looks like I've got all the time in the world."

Wash realized she was still standing and sat on the bench watching the apparition she created pace in front of her. She told Ayani everything including her marriage and their son.

"I'm happy Nathaniel has you, Alicia. I bet Thaniel as you call him, is beautiful. Has his father's eyes you say? Sounds like he might resemble Lucas a little."

"Nathaniel compares me to you and I don't know how to make it stop."

"You're not me, Alicia. I tell you one thing; I know when my man is interested in a woman. He wouldn't let me see picture of you or introduce us for a couple years after you joined his squadron. I heard from other's you were beautiful and when I would ask about you, he played dumb. I saw right through his act. At first I thought it was infatuation with your looks, but your name came up with every wound he came home with. I had to orchestrate a meeting with you. I came to the base on the ruse of looking for Nathaniel when I knew he was off training. I wandered into the medical bay and got to watch you work on a male soldier. Your back was turned, but I watched him look at you. That boy was in love or lust, whichever fits."

"I remember. I turned around and you were looking lost. I came over and you introduced yourself. I told you the Colonial was on a training run, but could call him."

"I made up some excuse and left. I got what I was after, a look at the other woman in my husband's life. Now I had a face to go with Wash this and Wash that. Wash, don't put up with any crap from him. I was concerned my husband would have an affair with you, especially after seeing how beautiful you were. I admit I was jealous and decided to make you my friend. After all, you were a trusted officer to Nathaniel."

"Was that something like keep your friends close and your rivals closer?" Ayani's revelation surprised her. The Commander back then was totally devoted to his wife and never strayed beyond friendship. What did the program pick up on that she missed all those years.

"You better know it. Over time, I came to realize you were dedicated to the service like Nathaniel and you would have been that good and loyal to any commander you served under, and I couldn't help but like you." Alicia missed her warm truth. Ayani hadn't told her much she didn't already know except keeping her doubts carefully hidden. The other woman continued, "Nathaniel loved me. If he loves you, you can't help but know it. He will do things in a way that he doesn't for anyone else. His special treatment of me was a smile that he never used on anyone else. I never saw him give it to you. What does he have just for you, Alicia?"

"Sometimes I catch him staring at me. He has a special smile for me also, but slightly different than the one he used to give you. We kiss a lot," she felt warmth, thinking of his lips running over her body.

"Well, we never kissed all that much, so he does have special treatment with you he never did with me. Sounds like he's tailored his relationship with you to fit you and him exclusively."

"What do I do about the suspension? I'm embarrassed to go around or talk to anyone right now." Enough personal confessions, and didn't want to know about their sexual life. That, she would never get out of her memory.

"He was out of line on that one. If I were alive, I would have read him the riot act for it. You're letting him get away with too much, not standing up to him like you should. You are the perfect partner for him. Go after him and pin his ears back. That's my advice to you."

"Yep, that's exactly what you would do, but I'm not you as Nathaniel pointed out. I will act like myself. Either it will be good enough for him or he'll keep making comments about how you would have done it better. I can't be you, Ayani, or become like you. I can't let your name or what you would have said or done effect who I am. I'm just going to be me." With a last look at her old friend, "Program, erase conversation with Ayani Taylor from the databanks." Ayani's program abruptly shut down. Staring at the empty spot, Alicia felt better than she had in a long time. Now she knew Ayani would always be in his heart, but he was with her now.

Leaving the eye, she went directly to the clinic and waited for Dr. Shannon to finish with a farmer whose leg had a large gash. While waiting, she wandered aimlessly looking at instruments and anything that caught her eye.

"How's Thaniel, Wash?" Elizabeth could have passed her patient off to someone else, but wanted to observe Wash. She seemed back to her old self, impenetrable mask in place.

"I want you to take him. I'm going through the portal tonight."

"Bring him by when you leave. Is everything between you and the Commander okay?" voice lowered and looking around.

"We're fine, or will be."

"Wash, I heard what he said to you. I don't care if he told Jim he didn't mean it that way," no way could Wash not be effected by his remark.

"He has a right to his opinion. I married him knowing the risks that he cherishes his first wife more than me. It would be the same if something happened to you and Jim remarried, but still loved you more," she left on that note.

Returning to her home, Alicia found Maddy rifling through the crisper looking for a pouch while Thaniel voiced his complaint that he wasn't fed upon demand. "I got it," she stripped her shirt off and opened her bra. Holding him as not to put pressure on his side, she guided him to his favorite place. Watching, Maddy was getting closer to wanting one of her own. Nursing a baby didn't deter Wash from being formable. "Can I get you to go and ask Malcolm to take me to the portal tonight?"

Malcolm knocked on the Commander's door, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

"Wash," he followed her inside and back to the noisemaker. "I couldn't get enough power to open the portal. Since the military took the terminus over in the future, we don't have steady funding to power it up every six months and with the recent openings, it's going to take time. I got enough signal through and they said tomorrow night, late was as soon as they could reroute power." He watched her rub the baby's chest and tummy, careful to avoid the black and yellow side.

"Did you tell them who was coming through?" disappointed to be parted for another night.

"No, just another person needed to go through. They didn't ask, were too concerned with the power. Maybe you should bring it up to Taylor."

"Gives me one more day with Thaniel. I'm okay with that, thanks for stopping by. It's been lonely with nothing to do."

Malcolm looked around, "Want me to impose for dinner?"

Wash grinned, "Only if you tell me how it's going with Debora."

* * *

><p>Wash walked into several rifles pointed at her and halted when ordered. "Who are you and why are you here, Ma'am?" a fairly young male Sergeant wasn't on duty when the Commander made his appearance or Sergeant Reynolds. It was his first sight of a Terra Novan, but this was definitely an unscheduled visit or his commander's would be present.<p>

She was dressed in civilian clothes, black form fitting jeans and a black top under a leather jacket. Over a shoulder was a backpack that included her pistol in a holster on the pack for easy access. "I'm Alicia Taylor. I'm looking for my husband, Commander Nathaniel Taylor," she watched as the room came to attention and rifles lowered.

"I'll contact my superior, Ma'am," he grabbed his radio while she looked around the large hangar, taking in vehicles and fighter jets. Only top security areas housed those fighters she knew. Looking back at the contingent, she looked them over. All were young and evidently didn't know what she looked like on sight. Footsteps made her turn.

"Wash, never figured to see you again," and with a grin he scooped her into a hug.

"Hud. Heard about your wife and son. Tough luck."

"General Caldwell came back spouting lies about you. Said you married Taylor, had a kid that looked like him."

"Hard to tell which son is going to kill him faster, son one with his gun or son two by waking him in the night," it was good to see an old friend.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Wash. I know you waited a long time for him to get his act together after Ayani."

"You have someone waiting for you, Mike?" she figured he did, but like Nathaniel, maybe wasn't ready.

"I don't know."

"Don't wait too long. Nathaniel took four years, but was ready sooner. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I got to provide escort duty this afternoon and tonight for him. He's at that swanky place, The Dominance."

"Isn't that the place the President and foreign leaders hang out at? What'd he do to rate that joint?"

"Gave a fantastic speech for a couple hundred thousand top ranking people from all over the globe. He stayed on base last night, but has to play the role. I'll give you a lift to him. Don't know why you can't spend the night bullshitting with me, though," he started laughing and grabbed her backpack and slung it over a shoulder. "Man, I still can't believe you and Taylor," as they walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Wishing Alicia were with him, Nathaniel never felt so alone. He was glad Casey was in the other room, but wanted his wife pressed to him. Maybe he should leave Casey a note and go home. Talking with his old mentor the previous night helped with his perspective. He didn't want to forget Ayani, but she had to get out of his marriage and if his wife had doubts, only he could put them to rest. He wanted to go put his marriage right above anything including countering his firstborn son. He did what he could here and now wanted to go home. A knock at that late hour made him hope one of those painted bimbos hadn't tracked his room down. With a sigh he opened to a woman.

He paused just long enough for his brain to register: his Wash was here. Ignoring her companion, he reached out, took her pack hanging from a limp hand and gave it a toss behind him never sparing it a glance. In the same motion the other hand snagged her belt buckle and pulled her in for a kiss. Still planted in the doorway, feeling her arms encircle his neck and fingers bury in the short hair at the back of his head. Mouths automatically opened so tongues could welcome each other.

"They have dentists here to check for cavities," Hudson was amused at seeing 'Always In Control Taylor' lose it. He heard from Casey those two had an affair for years and never once showed it in public. Without breaking contact, Taylor's free hand landed in the center of his chest and he was pushed back. Wash was pulled inside as Taylor came up for air and closed the door with a wicked grin to Hudson. As he walked away, Mike Hudson envied Nathaniel for putting his tragedy behind him and finding someone else to love.

Wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, he thoroughly plundered her mouth, his actions greeted warmly and reciprocated totally. "It's been a long trip, bathroom," Alicia broke away. He opened the bedroom door as he watched her pick up her pack. Oh God, it wasn't her time of the month was it? She was still in the bathroom when he returned from locking the door, peaking in on Casey to make sure he wasn't in pain and finding the light switch to dim the main room. He stripped to his briefs and rearranged his swollen organ, hoping for action outside her hand. The king sized bed was turned down earlier by maids. They slept on a bed half that wide at home. He heard the shower stop and soon the bathroom door opened. He turned to the most beautiful sight, his wife wearing a short silk babydoll negligée of iridescent white. Hair down and brushed out, she walked up to him.

Running a finger under one strap, "How come you've never worn this for me?"

"Maddy saw it new in the market today. She bought it for her wedding night. I paid her double and will buy a replacement either their or here for her," as she spoke her hands stroked over his muscular chest.

"I missed you. I was not looking forward to going to bed tonight. Seriously thought about writing Casey a note and going home to sleep with you. I don't care how much energy's used and the cost to open the portal on this end," his hands slipped to caress her bare bottom as once again lips met, his erection pushing into her stomach.

With a final suck to her lower lip, he led her to their bed as she asked, "How's Casey?" watching as he shed his last item, with anything but Casey on his mind.

"Next door, so no screaming."

"You plan on making me scream?" oh how he missed her smile.

"That's my plan," he lay on top of her, his lips starting at her temples and working downward. He took his time on all her sensitive areas, the first both sides of her neck. He knew he was leaving light marks, but she was his and all these men would know it tomorrow when she showed up on his arm. He sucked each breast through the material causing wet spots, both from his mouth and the reaction his sucking left. Lifting the gown, she raised just enough for him to slide it up and off.

"You're doing better, we may use this one again," most of her lingerie were already discarded because his unwrapping methods needed work. His only reply a grunt as his mouth was occupied at her breast again not caring if he made a mess. "Dr. Shannon gave me an injection to dry me up. In a few days no more milk."

Raising his head, "What will Thaniel eat?"

"He's being switched to formula. He's doing fine, Nathaniel," she knew he wanted to know.

"Good, I was worried, but he had you, so not much," he worked down to her nub. Any thought of conversation ended as his tongue found its mark. He took his time, stopping frequently to give her a break and run his mouth and beard along the length of silky thighs.

"Next time you visit, I need it over," as much of a plea she would ever muster.

Feeling his smile against her inner thigh, "Yes, Ma'am," he followed her order.

On his knees in the middle of the giant bed, he lifted Alicia onto his staff. With his arm strength alone he moved her up and down. Before he came, he threw her backwards so her head hit the pillows. Settling between her open legs he took charge by pounding for as long as he could in hard thrusts. His goal, to make her sore and satiated. Her long legs wrapped around him, keeping him in place so he couldn't accidently pop out and hurt himself or her. He didn't often use this much force, but he wanted to tonight and she hadn't asked him to go softer. By her moans, he knew she approved. The down side, he spurted as he rode her until all was drained. Collapsing on her, his breath was ragged as if he did a hard workout for an hour. He felt her soothing hands rub his sweat soaked back.

Staying in place, he started moving again, this time at a normal pace. They looked into each other's faces as he completed again. This time he withdrew and flopped on his back. Pulling her to him, they both reached for the covers at the same time. Drifting off, he whispered, "I love you, Alicia," and heard her respond.

Casey gave a short rap on the bedroom door. Where was Taylor? General Caldwell and his wife just arrived for breakfast. Not hearing a thing, maybe he was in the bathroom, Casey stepped inside and quickly shut the door in case Taylor was dressing. He stopped short as the Commander was still sleeping, but not alone. The covers were bunched around his waist, but the woman on the other side of him was uncovered and laying so she was facing him. All Casey could see was the Commander had his hand on the rise of the woman's hip and both were deeply asleep and naked. "Commander," please let there be a better explanation than he accepted one of the invitations from the night before. He couldn't do that to Wash. He saw the fingers tighten keeping the woman in place as she started to move.

"Casey?" he saw Wash peek over her husband's shoulder and smiled when it registered who it was.

"Wash," he breathed a sigh of relief, "I'll just leave, but….." he was cut off.

"Walk for me, Casey," she wanted to see him move.

"I will, right out this door. General Caldwell and his wife are here," that got a start out of the Commander.

"Shit, I forgot about that stupid interview," he started to move, but was kept in place by his wife whispering something.

Casey started laughing as he heard enough, "I'll just tell the General, you have a hooker in your bed and cancel this morning."

"I'll be right out, and no you won't," Taylor used his threatening tone.

The door shut and they were alone. "He just ruined my morning. I had plans that didn't include Generals or reporters or even Casey," he leaned over for a quick kiss and jumping up rushed to the bathroom.

Pulling the cover up, Wash listened to water from the shower. They would never make it to the other room if she joined him. They'd tried to convince themselves they could shower together, but their record was zero and innumerable in favor of sexual encounters while sharing a shower. He opened the door and rushed out naked, "you're turn. I left the water on," his hint for her to move it.

She was still in the bathroom when he slipped out of the bedroom, "Sorry about that, General," he accepted a cup of coffee from Lenore as she sat it before his place at the table.

"Durwin said you overslept, Nathaniel. Happens to the best of us."

Glancing at a grinning Casey, "Yes, Sir. You didn't say anything did you, Casey?"

"What would I tell the General? Something like you found a sweet young thing to make you oversleep. He wouldn't believe it given your age," his Cheshire grin and dancing eyes.

"I'm not that old," grinning at each other, not missed by either Caldwell.

"Did you order breakfast to be brought up, Casey?" he thought it best to drop it and wanted to surprise them with Wash's presence.

"We were just looking at the buffet menu. How many we feeding?" that damn grin again.

"Anyone else coming, General?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you boys before the reporters get here."

Nathaniel looked at the menu and handed the plexi to Lenore, "Get what you guys eat. We can eat anything, just order enough for five," he noticed her shoot a glance to her husband. Surely Casey wasn't right about a woman with the Commander, but it was an incongruous comment from Nathaniel, asking Casey if he told them anything.

"Five, Nathaniel?" the General looked around.

"You've never seen Casey eat," he was joking directly at Casey who laughed back.

Still enjoying the moment, Casey turned to the older people, "Did you notice how many women made a pass at the Commander here, last night?"

"We did. Unfortunately it goes with that sort of gathering. Too many rich socialites without husbands of their own," the Caldwell's had conversed about it on the way home and were impressed at how the Commander deflected the bodacious babes.

"Oh no, Sir. Many of them were married," Taylor cut in.

"Nathaniel, you didn't?" Lenore was incensed.

"Just one," he stood, "I better go see what's taking her so long," he went to the bedroom.

Casey took the menu with a vague smile, "Mrs. Caldwell, what did you decide on?" He could hardly wait to get home and tell everyone of this morning.

Totally distracted, "Number seven," she absent mindedly watched him punch in the order and put down five orders.

"What's going on here, Durwin?" a direct order from a three star General, of which Casey didn't care.

"Not my place to say, General. But I will say this, from what little I got a glimpse of, she's a knockout."

"I'll knock you out, Casey," the men stood as Alicia approached the table. Nathaniel had his arm across her shoulder pulling her close.

"Wash," the Caldwell's greeted in unison. This was the couple in love he'd witnessed two weeks ago. Lenore rushed up for a hug. They stood back and watched Wash greet Casey first with a hug then an order to walk for her. He walked across the room and back, stopping before her and the Commander. All were beaming.

"Alicia, you come sit here and tell me all about your son. Nathaniel couldn't answer half my questions," Lenore pulled Wash to the table leaving the men in the living area behind them. Wash looked out the bay window to bustling dome life. The yellow panels simulating a sick sun that never penetrated the shielding. She spent all her life wishing she could live in one, now the appeal was totally gone. Pouring a cup of coffee, she turned her attention to her husband's oldest friends.

Pulling a miniplex from her purse, "You gave this to my husband. Now that the concealment is over, I plan on taking it everyplace with me and showing the pictures off. Now tell me what I really want to know," looking at the men pretending not to be eavesdropping, Wash added detail to the photos, "Are you stuck here, or can we escape for privacy?"

Alicia smiled and glanced over her shoulder and noticed her husband never took his eyes off her while he talked. He paused momentarily as she looked at him then continued his conversation. "I'm here for Nathaniel, not official business. I can do what I want."

"What do you want?" Nathaniel was paying more attention to the women than he let on.

Swiveling back to the men, "I passed some pretty nice shops downstairs on my way up last night," she smiled at her husband and held out her hand, "Your miniplex," he handed it over and looked over her shoulder as she pulled up a site.

As soon as he saw where she was heading he grabbed her wrist, "Come with me for a minute," pulling her out of the chair, "Excuse us." They watched as Nathaniel dragged his wife into their bedroom and shut the door.

Taking the mini from her, he pulled her close for a kiss, "I'm glad you're here, I love you," he whispered into her ear, wanting her to understand the love he felt, "We merged our accounts back home. Let's do so here," pulling away he pulled his much larger bank account up and added hers to his with a few verbal commands, "If you agree Alicia, confirm and you'll have access to this amount also," he showed her his statement.

"I knew I married you for a reason," she spoke her commands and erased her account and authorized the transfer for her funds to be merged with his. They still drew military salaries and with interest and were considered wealthy by society standards. "I never thought I'd ever use any of this again, but I'll see if I can make a dent in it before we go home," cocking her head for another kiss.

"Alicia," he held her arm, "I want a date tonight. There's a nice restaurant that serves real food in the atrium someone told me last night."

"I'd like that," he got one more kiss in before opening the door.

Food had arrived and they helped themselves at the buffet cart and sat with the others. "One of the questions, Nathaniel, is your being their one hundred and eighteen days before the other's arrived. You kept that very quiet. It only surfaced when your son told about it." The General wasted no time in getting down to business while they ate.

"I don't want to talk about it. I've never spoke of it, even to my wife," he was getting upset. Alicia put her hand on his arm, but didn't speak. He covered her hand, but kept his eyes on the General.

"I'm just letting you know some of the questions and if you get upset, reporters are vultures. They will clean your carcass. I have a list of things to go over before they arrive. That's just one. I have the data on Lucas's interviews and we can watch what he says. You need to see him, Nathaniel. Only you know him well enough to gage his mental state."

"General, I got a good idea of his mental state when he stabbed me."

"I hadn't heard about that, when did that happen?"

"Day after Wash got shot. I let my guard down."

"Another accusation your son is spouting I have a hard time believing. He says you sabotaged Hope Plaza," the General saw Taylor exchange glances with both his people, then grin at him.

"He has no proof, just speculation. I'll play dumb and say it was the Phoenix Group that did it."

"But it wasn't?"

"Off the record. No. But if I tell you the story now, you might let something slip, so it'll have to wait until after the interview."

The General looked at Casey, "I would sure like to know what really happened during the occupation. You've talked about everything but that, why?"

Casey grimaced, "It was a very hard time for all of us," he turned to the Commander, "Don't worry, Commander, I know how to deflect what you don't want disclosed."

"I have one last problem. Lucas says General Philbrick went to Terra Nova between the second and third pilgrimages and you shot and killed him."

Casey looked surprised, but not Wash, "That would be under the same category as the occupation," Nathaniel smiled insincerely, "Don't worry, General, I know how to keep secrets and won't make myself look bad. Without proof, Lucas isn't as credible as me."

"I hope we never find Philbrick's body on Terra Nova, Nathaniel."

"You won't"

A discrete knock at the door ended the grilling. Room service followed by a soldier who oversaw the removal of dishes and cleaning the bathrooms. The women used the interruption to escape before the reporters arrived. Nathaniel caught Alicia at the door, "Not so fast," he pulled her into his arms, not caring who watched, "Not even going to wish me luck?" his obvious teasing caused the Caldwell's to smile at each other.

Wash looked his face over, "Hmmmm, no, but I am going to tell you to shave," she stroked a finger under his jaw feeling the rough stubble.

Once again her comment caused him to start staring into her eyes, mind wandering at the possibilities of her helping until she leaned in for a quick kiss and left with Lenore, and he to shave.

The two women browsed from store to store, all existing to serve wealthy patrons of Houston Dome. "I can't see these clothes being much use in Terra Nova," Alicia wasn't finding much for any of them. On to another store all the while appeasing Lenore's curiosity about everything from life in Terra Nova to Thaniel. Finally Lenore asked how she and Nathaniel were getting along.

Wash knew Lenore was friends with Ayani and was still a little cautious opening up, "I had a friend ask me the same thing a couple days ago. It's hard being the second wife. I'm not Ayani."

"Hank talked a long time to Nathaniel the first night he was here. Let me tell you, Alicia, he loves you deeper than her, he told us so," she saw Alicia's surprised look.

"You wouldn't know it by some of the things he's said lately….." she trailed off as a scantly covered mannequin caught her attention. Leading Lenore through a host of women all vying to buy similar items, she finally found a store catering to her secret passion, quality, sexy underwear and lingerie. She hadn't worn military issue under garments for most of her service. Her first two paychecks were sent home and the third to buy sexy panties and bras. Under that tough unisex officer was a real woman.

"I haven't worn one of these in years, Alicia," Lenore amusedly watched Alicia finger the material and smile softly. "Although, I'm sure Nathaniel will love to see one on you, I'd give Hank a heart attack," she chuckled at the thought of her slightly out of shape figure trying to fit into something designed for slender younger figures like the beautiful woman before her.

"I wore one for him last night. This is for the girl I conned it out of. She's getting married in a few months and I promised to have it replaced," looking at the sizes, she chose a white number.

"I'm telling you, Alicia, don't sell his love for you short," Wash glanced up from her buying, "That man of yours is head over heels in love with you. He can't help his past and being a woman, you have to forgive and overlook his faults. I've done so with Hank and we've been married fifty three years, happily I might add. And, I strongly suggest you buy a few for yourself," they laughed and Alicia started picking anything that caught her eyes. Lenore knew from trying to get Alicia to open up years ago, the woman held her cards close to her breast. Whereas Ayani was open, Alicia cautious. Still, she must have opened up enough for Nathaniel to fall in love. Now she was the wife of their honorary son and she wanted to be her friend, so would keep trying. Watching the younger woman buy undergarments with her man in mind told Lenore she was passionate and wanted to look sexy.

"Nathaniel and I are going on a date tonight," Alicia was feeling more comfortable around the older woman and it was definitely more enjoyable shopping with a companion. Nathaniel was a good shopping partner and they would shop together for food at home.

"What are you wearing?"

"I need to buy something nice for both of us," another store and they sat bags at their feet. This time Wash bought two new black leather jackets, one for him and another for herself. The cost of real leather made several patrons look closely at the woman who could afford two. A couple thought she looked familiar, but couldn't place her off the top of their heads.

"It's almost lunch, why don't we take these to your suite and see how the interview is going. I don't know about you, Alicia, but I haven't had so much fun in years."

"It is nice to see so much more selection than we have at home," they headed back.

A soldier stiffened to attention outside the suite door. He recognized the General's wife, but didn't know who was with her so stopped them, "I can't let you in Ma'am" addressing the older woman.

"Oh. Why not young man?"

"I was told not to interrupt the interview and keep people out," he looked nervous. When the General personally gave him orders, he never mentioned his wife might stop by and an unknown person with her.

"We just need to drop these things off and we'll be on our way," Wash was amused at his predicament.

"I have my orders."

"It will be okay," Lenore reached around his side and gave a swift knock.

"I have to check the bags," he'd been told infiltrators with bombs might try to get into the room, and he didn't know the other woman.

"By all means," Wash opened her first bag, dropping the others at her feet with a grin to Lenore.

He was rifling through Wash's panties and bras when Commander Taylor opened the door.

"I hope your hands are clean, Private. My husband won't be happy if your fingerprints are on his toys," she winked at her husband who stepped out to look inside the bag.

"Stand down, Private," a direct order.

"Nathaniel, he's just making sure there isn't something in the bag that's going to make you explode," her sweet tone for his wellbeing didn't go with her smirk. She heard Lenore laughing.

"Sir, my orders from General Caldwell were to check anything that comes into this room, no exceptions."

Ripping the bag out of his hands, the Commander fought the urge to hit him, "You don't have to check anything from the General's wife or from mine," he watched the young man's eyes widen and he looked back to Wash.

"Lieutenant Washington, I didn't know it was you, I'm so sorry."

"My name is Mrs. Taylor," she picked up her bags and followed Lenore into the room, explaining to her she was suspended and a side remark to her husband, "We'll look for things that make you explode later."

As they disappeared into the bedroom, Lenore was overheard by the reporters, "Nathaniel told us about the unfair suspension."

He rejoined the others wearing a wide grin. Spending time with Lenore was good for her. The room was full of media with cameras while Casey sat in a chair near the action, but the General chose a seat at the dining table. At the sight of the women, and overhearing one was the famous Alicia Washington, they turned their equipment to them as they disappeared in the bedroom. "Did we hear your wife say she was suspended, Commander?"

With a sigh he returned to the couch, "It's not what you think. I have another position in mind for her that's a combination military and civilian. Her duties cover both areas, not just military. Right now, she's taking a break. After all she just had my son," another vague answer he'd been dosing out all morning.

"Can we talk to her?"

"I'll give you two questions, ask wisely," he went to the bedroom, glad for a break.

As soon as the door shut Lenore rounded on him, "When are you going to end your wife's suspension?"

"Awww, Lenore, I was happy for a break, don't ruin it with work," he crossed to the bed and grabbed the bag the young soldier had his hands in. Pulling out panties and bras, he spread them on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Wash asked as she and Lenore watched his activities.

"Seeing how hard I'm going to hit that kid."

Alicia stepped between him and his unpacking, hand to his chest, "No, he was following orders, no hitting. Besides they look undamaged to me, "wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in and whispering, "promise me, you'll keep them that way."

"I can't do that," he dropped a kiss to her willing lips; "but I did promised the reporters you'd answer two questions, and two only. They're trying to figure which two top their list that I haven't pretended to answer already."

"I'll answer two on the condition that you break for lunch. We found several places to eat out of this room."

"Good"

"Then Lenore and I are shopping for appropriate clothing for us to wear tonight. Did you make reservations?"

"I did"

"Lenore, the bathrooms all yours, but I get it next," Alicia took her husband's hand and he led her to the wolves.

The cameras followed her every move. She noticed the General was sitting at the table out of the way. Nathaniel kept her hand securely wrapped in his as they sat side by side on the sofa.

The first reporter, "I must say, Lieutenant Washington, you look beautiful. I can't believe you took that shot to the head for your colony. You must be some woman."

"Taylor, my name is Taylor," she felt her husband squeeze her hand, but his face was impenetrable.

"Of course, my mistake. My question for you is: What is your opinion of Lucas Taylor?"

"Lucas is brilliant, creative, and totally insane."

"That's all?" when she stopped after very few words.

"That's my opinion."

The second reporter cut in, "My question for you is: Why did you just stand there like a sheep and allow yourself to be shot at pointblank range?"

She felt her husband tense and this time squeezed his hand, "The people of Terra Nova are my friends and family. Lucas was trying to kill some of them. I bought them time to escape."

"You would give your life for your neighbors? What kind of place is this Terra Nova?"

"It's our home," Taylor spoke for them, "Are we done for now, General," he looked where the General was approaching.

"Nice long lunch and we'll finish this afternoon."

"I have to report to base hospital, so am I done?" Casey hoped he didn't have to sit through more of the stupidest questions he'd ever heard.

"I picked a place for lunch. I haven't got a chance to talk to you Case, you're coming with us. Report to the hospital after food," Wash wanted to catch him up on the colony and hear all about his prosthesis.

They watched the cameramen and reporters leave and only then did the Commander breathe a sigh of relief, "I'd rather face Lucas than those vultures," he looked around, but Wash had went to the bedroom and closed the door, and Lenore hadn't returned yet.

"It's going to be aired tomorrow and we'll know soon after that if we managed to convince world leaders to side with us over your son. I need you here until we know."

"With Wash here with me now, it's almost bearable. I never expected to ever come back and now I don't want to. What about you, Casey?"

"No, Sir. I'm getting homesick. I hope Wash has better gossip than you, Commander."

"I have plenty for you," Wash and Lenore emerged from the bedroom urging the men to feed them.


	3. Chapter 3

With a final once over in front of the bedroom mirror, Alicia stepped out to the main room where Nathaniel was pacing. For their date, they showered and dressed separately, him in Casey's bedroom. Casey would be returning later for the night. He was leaving the next morning back to the colony if the doctors concurred with his healing and graph progress. Along with gifts for his friends, he had disposable diapers for Elizabeth to make her job easier.

Nathaniel felt his pulse quicken as his wife stepped from the bedroom. He found himself staring again starting with her loose flowing hair, slowly downward taking in new gold earrings dangling in circular orbs catching the light. The black dress was the most daring he'd ever seen her wear with its deep plunging neckline well past her breast that swelled against the material, arms and shoulders bare for him to caress at will. Two thin straps looped over each shoulder that was so thin, they disappeared at a distance. The tight skirt stopped just above mid-thigh leaving her long legs exposed down to open toed heels made with black leather crisscrossing straps.

Restraint gone he just had to touch and crossed with a dazed smile to her. Stroking his fingers lightly down her arms until he captured her hands and brought them to his lips, then drew her in carefully to feel her against his body, "I just want you to know, Alicia, I'm holding heaven in my arms with you dressed like that," a possessive growl ending with a kiss to the ear he spoke in.

"You dress up pretty good yourself," she smiled, "General"

"I won't be able to keep my secret from the folks back home after Casey takes the vids tomorrow," his hand on her lower back guided her through the door past another soldier snapping to attention and into the wide hallway. He was wearing all black, a new suit with black shirt and darker black tie. She even bought him a new pair of black dress boots. His comment when she showed it to him, he had something to be buried in, earning him a sharp, 'Get Dressed' comment.

"I had to agree to cameras following our every move tonight, but no interruptions. They are going to leave us alone, but Hudson has his men spread all over if a reporter can't abide by the agreement. By now Lucas knows where we're at and may try a strike. They think he's somewhere incountry. Did I tell you, you're beautiful, Alicia?" his hand rubbing up her spine as they entered the lift.

"Remember, cameras," she leaned into his kiss.

The food was the best 2150 had to offer and they actually enjoyed the steak and complements. The wine was the house's best. The maître d knew they had made reservations and cameras were discretely placed to capture the restaurant's most famous customers, but not close enough so their conversation was overheard. He greeted and thanked them for patronizing his place as he escorted them to a private table, drawing stares and comments from patrons as they wove through tables to a corner. The water server was actually one of Hudson's handpicked soldiers and quickly trained by the maître d himself. He stood just off their table, eyes searching for trouble and it was his job to keep autograph seekers away.

"Alicia, I want to apologize," he reached over and took her hand, "I never compare you to Ayani." He looked down, searching for the right phrase, "Sometimes I don't say things like I should, but only to you. You have the ability to reduce me to incoherent drivel. I don't remember when I fell in love with you, maybe the first time I laid eyes on you at some level. You're one in a million. Over time, I became proud that you were in my unit; then when you agreed to go to the past with me, I started fantasizing how you'd be in bed every night. I managed to restrain myself until I stepped through the portal. One of the reasons I don't talk about my time alone, was because I was so afraid nobody else would come, something went wrong and I was going to live and die alone. I used to plead to the heavens at night to somehow let you get through, even if nobody else came. When you tracked my tags down and was standing under that tree peering up wondering why my tags would be up a tree," she was smiling with him and squeezed his fingers.

"You were quite the sight. It was a few seconds for us and so long for you. You came out of Pilgrims Tree faster than I thought possible, and when you grabbed me I almost puked on you," they chuckled quietly at the shared memory.

"Stink leaves. I discovered they worked most of the time, but you could have hugged me instead of pushing me back, you know," he caressed her fingers, "Alicia, I behaved badly towards you. I should have married you years ago. I can't go back and redo the damage, but I know it leaves you thinking you're not as good as Ayani. That's absolutely not true. I love you deeper than I ever loved her. I feel bad….for her that is. I was young and wanted to be married and we escorted her family from a vacation dome taken over by terrorist. We hit it off and next thing I knew, I had a wife. If I never married her and you came along, I'd have claimed you on the spot. I firmly believe you are my soul mate. I think Thaniel will be just fine. Lucas was the product of the wrong people. Maybe he was never supposed to exist."

Finally he was opening up and she needed to hear it, heart leaping at his words, "When you got exposed to that virus and went looking for Ayani and I told you she was dead, and you went to cut your throat, keeps resurfacing and the fact you didn't come to me for over a week made me feel second best to her," her hand trembled in his as the hurt flooded through her again, "And the fact you never mentioned it again or wanted to talk at all, put a barrier I'm having trouble getting over."

Standing up, he drew her carefully to her feet, "Let's take a walk," he threw a large tip on the table. Paying and thanking the maître d, they left and wandered among the park like atrium.

Walking hand in hand, they beheld the shrubs and colorful flowers amongst sculptures and fountains, "It took time for me to process what happened. I had to re-live her death all over again. When I came to in the infirmary and you were standing over me, I had no clue we were together beyond work. It took me several days to recreate my life. I was lying in bed when I remembered you should be with me both in and out of bed. The memories flooded back and the years I lost. I had system overload, but started yearning for your touch. You left me alone that week. I'm certain it's called avoidance," he kissed the back of her hand.

"I was. I didn't know what else to do. It hurt to think we might be over. You don't know how happy I was when you knocked on my door that night."

"You took me back." He wrapped his arm around her waist and she his. Guiding her into a secluded alcove, his kisses rained over a shoulder, "I've been wanting to do that all night," he looked into her eyes, "Can we put your demons to rest about being a lesser wife?"

"I need to know you love me even when I do things my way and not the way Ayani would have. I always saw the effort you put in making her happy. I want that kind of effort from you."

"You got it. I'm sorry you felt I didn't give you as much as I did her. "

"Why do you keep apologizing?"

He grinned, "Marriage 101. When in doubt apologize," he sobered, "I like you being my wife and not my subordinate. From now on, I hereby grant you the ability to argue and cuss at me as part of your duties. You can do your military duties or delegate. You're in charge of your job title from now on."

"Can I have my rank back?" she ran her fingers over his tie.

"Only if you take my name with it," he waited for her answer.

"From now on Washington will be our son's middle name, but I get to keep Wash," they smiled together into a kiss.

"Do you realize, this is our first formal date?" Alicia wanted more.

"Like it?" he maneuvered her away from the floating optical devise recording their every move with his back blocking the remote.

"I want a date night when we go home."

"I'll set aside a top rail just for us," joking that turned to laughter as she slapped his shoulder.

"We have a nice restaurant now and plenty of young women to babysit," he pulled her close as she murmured into his neck, "I miss our baby."

"Me too. Want to go work on his sister?"

Knowing the remote repositioned to read their lips, Alicia turned her head into his neck and whispered directly in his ear, "Is this how all our dates are going to end?"

Pulling away and offering his arm, eyes twinkling mischievously, "Yep"

Mike Hudson met them at the elevator, "Wow, nice, Wash. You'll turn heads at the base in that getup."

"I was planning on taking my husband to bed," it was amazing how easy their banter resumed.

"Got bad news," totally serious, the frivolous moment vanished like a vapor of smoke, "Lucas was spotted in Houston Dome," he saw Taylor's hand clench and Wash wince as hers was suddenly caught in his vice grip.

"You want to move us back to the base is that it?" all Commander now.

"We just don't know where all the insurgences may strike. With a war on all fronts the manpower is stretched. General Caldwell ordered you both back to base. Durwin's already there."

"Did he get his belongings here?" They all entered the elevator and rode it to their floor.

"We brought him back and took him directly to the base after he packed. He wanted to track you down, but the General put the kibosh on it. Something about you having a first date or something to that effect. Boy, Taylor, you sure have that cart and horse thingie all screwed up."

The elevator opened to a contingent of soldier all snapping to attention, "My troops. At ease, people," they made their suite with Hudson not leaving their side.

Nathaniel escorted Alicia through the door ahead of him and all hell broke loose. The sound of gunfire cracked from inside the room and Alicia was thrown back into her husband's arms as he back peddled into the hall while Hudson pushed them out of the way drawing his pistol and in rapid succession downed the perpetrator. Backing off he motioned half his troops to precede him while half a dozen more provided cover in the hall. He dropped to a knee beside Wash. Taylor had her positioned on her back, his hand pushed to her shoulder as blood spurted between his fingers soaking her dress and progressing like water taking the path of lease resistance to form an ever enlarging spot on the carpet.

Hudson yelled into his radio, "Emergency on floor eight, gunshot. Get the military transport ambulance here," he was pushed out of the way by a young female medic so went to oversee the room.

Wash didn't pass out this time, but experienced déjà vu as once again she bled out with her Commander desperately trying to stem the flow and once again his begging, "Wash, don't leave me. Hold on. Help is coming." This time he added, "I love you, Alicia."

Trying to respond, she felt metallic taste and knew her lung had been hit. Blood filled her mouth and she opened to let a stream of red cascade down the corner of her mouth. Medical training told her swallowing would make her vomit. She saw her frantic husband's face replaced with a woman in uniform. Recognizing the hand that smoothed hair off her face, she reached with her good hand covering his, looking for him without turning her head per the medic's instructions.

"I'm here, babe," Nathaniel leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Hold her arm, Sir," the medic wanted that arm to start an IV.

Hudson reappeared, "Only one, Nathaniel. Came in through the window, used a lazar to cut it," he dropped to a knee and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Hear anything I said?" he kept his voice low and caring, pushing the horror of losing his family to gunshots that wanted to surface away. He was a soldier, personal emotions were shut off for the time.

"I heard," numbness was setting in again, just like when she was shot by his son. Why does this keep happening to her. He heard Hudson give an order to get the stretcher over here. The medics needed him to move and he resisted causing him to be forcibly pulled by Hudson out of the way. He started to follow, but Hudson's hand on his arm was strong enough that he couldn't break it.

"I need you to look the place over, Taylor," he made sure the Commander was inside the room and closed the door and the blood spot out. The male intruder lay where he died. A soldier was operating a plexi over his body. Taylor examined the face, wasn't a Sixer, maybe Phoenix.

The squadron still milled about, but cleared out of the bedroom at Hudson's command. Together, he and Nathaniel looked through dresser drawers and checked closets and the bathroom, looking for missing items and explosives. "I don't think he was in here. He might have just got in when we opened the door," Nathaniel looked at his blood caked hands, "I need to clean up."

"I'll stand by while you shower," Hudson searched a bag, pulling black fatigues and a black T-shirt along with briefs and socks," he put the underwear in the bathroom while Taylor shed his bloody clothes in a pile and steamed up the room with extra hot water. Waiting in the bedroom, Hudson pulled both backpacks and saw a large duffle open so placed them on the bed. Something caught his eye in the open bag. Reaching in, he pulled out a skimpy pair of black panties. Rubbing the slick material between his thumb and fingers, he acknowledged to himself the benefits of getting over his wife's death and finding someone to wear something like that for him. 'Lucky Bastard' Hudson replaced the item and closed the bag.

Taylor emerged with toiletries in hand. Opening a pocket on the pack, he deposited them. Opening another, larger pouch, he pulled his holsters and knife. Dressing quickly he completed his attire with belts, guns and boots. The finishing touch was the new leather jacket his wife bought earlier that day. Grabbing a bag from the store, he went back to the bathroom and collected his discarded suit and new boots. Once last perusal in both rooms, he grabbed his backpack and slung it over a shoulder. Hudson in the meantime opened the door and ordered soldiers to carry the other items. The body was gone. The owner of the ritzy hotel was on site looking in dismay at the broken glass and blood, not to mention bullet holes in two walls.

It was a heavily armed group that marched through the lobby, past the world's wealthiest and utmost gorgeous clientele. Nathaniel still had to utter a word outside his utterance earlier in the bathroom. With ice cold blue eyes, he watched for anything suspicious as they made their way to the armored vehicles. Some things never changed and military transports were the same here as the past. He let Hudson drive the rover with Rhino's afore and aft. Hudson let him be. He knew from firsthand experience a caged animal could be dangerous.

After an eternity the rover stopped at the base hospital. Taylor was out and marching to the intensive care unit. He may have been gone for years, but knew the way in his sleep, having a unit prone to getting shot up. She was still in surgery, so he paced, numbness giving way to rage, then as a violent wave breaking against rocks and dissipating, worry and sorrow that she had to go through this again dropped him into a chair, head in hands. Hudson quietly watched, allowing his own feelings to surface, anxiety being the foremost.

Hank and Lenore Caldwell rushed in. With a quick move Hudson blocked them from getting to Nathaniel who didn't acknowledge them any more than he did Hudson. "We heard, Hud," General Caldwell held his wife from getting to Nathaniel, so she stopped to listen.

"Still waiting for any news. Wash is still being operated on and we don't have an ID on the invader. He's been like that for several minutes, so might be approachable. I wouldn't have advised it while he was pacing.

Caldwell looked at his old friend, head down, elbows resting on his knees, uneven breathing. He had a suspicion this was a repeat of a year before when he thought she'd been killed. Moving slowly, they approached. Lenore sat beside him and put a hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze.

"uuuhhmm," he focused on her, "Lenore," was all he got out before she pulled him in for a hug which he returned. Pulling away, he tried a slight smile, "I have a designated hugger, she's six, or almost seven as she calls it."

"I could never compete with that, Nathaniel," she smiled softly at him a hand cupping his cheek.

"Not even Wash can compete with my other girlfriend," this time a wider smile, thinking of Zoe Shannon.

Caldwell observed him, then spoke, "Soldier," he watched Nathaniel shift his attention to him, "Your Lieutenant got shot tonight. You almost had me convinced marriage within the ranks could work. Can you carry on with her in here, General Taylor?" he hated being rough, but wanted to know how he handled this type of pressure.

The grin was pure feral and Caldwell was glad Taylor was on his side, "Well General, I never got around to telling you about Hope Plaza," not caring if nurses milled about, "the night after Wash got shot by Lucas, I took my troops hunting. We caught a juvenile Carnosaurus, tranquilized the damn thing, put it in an ore container along with Jim Shannon and shipped them both to Hope Plaza. You really want to know what happened. We stole a RusoChinee semi-nuke from the Phoenix Group and set it off. The Carno took care of Lucas's backers. Shannon saw a weasel named Weaver get picked up and spit out. The Carno made it back also, if I need to bring him back," he paused waiting for Caldwell to absorb the truth.

Casey rushed up in time to hear the last part. He watched Taylor stand and moved to his side, a united front to the General.

The General turned his attention to Casey Durwin, "How long were you aware of an affair between the leaders of Terra Nova?"

Startled by the question, Casey looked to Taylor who nodded to him, "2143 for sure. It never interfered with their jobs, so nobody cared."

"Did you hear about it from someone else or see for yourself?" Caldwell was persistent.

"Wash came in for a birth control shot while I was still in the hospital. I heard the doctor ask if she was active and she said yes. He asked with who and she told him and he logged it in her records. She came over and asked me not to say anything, and I haven't until now, but they were seen several times over the years leaving each other's quarters. Where you going with this, General?"

"I got calls from other brass wanting an inquiry into the breach of command. I have a meeting in a few hours," he looked at his watch, after midnight.

"What are they going to do to me, Hank?" Taylor didn't need this right now.

"You nothing, your wife may lose her commission."

"Bullshit. Should be easy now that she can't fight back. I thought we were beyond this, blaming a woman for everything," he was getting upset and Casey put a hand on his shoulder.

"You both admitted she was suspended for insubordination."

"You going to bring that up in your meeting?"

"No. Look I'm on your side, but they are saying you made a mockery of the rules. You have impunity given who you are, but she is an unknown. It's not her face on the billboards promoting Terra Nova."

In the heat of the moment they failed to see the doctor approach, "General Taylor," he shook his hand, "your wife came through the surgery just fine," he heard sighs of relief, but Taylor just looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "her shoulder will be sore for about two weeks. The lung was punctured and the bullet lodged against the third intercostal, but didn't punch out. It broke two ribs on the back and one on the front. We pulled her records. She took a bullet near that same spot twelve years ago."

"I remember," he got a firsthand report from her all those years ago when he finally came to visit her in the hospital.

"You can come see her now."

He turned back to the General, "You pull her command here and I'll promote her there," he started walking away with the doctor, but turned back when the General spoke.

"Nathaniel, I'm in favor of your marriage. You told me what I need to counter those old, fat Generals who need to go back to the front line. We'll be back tomorrow to see your wife."

Taylor watched them leave, "Casey come with me," he wondered if he would ever tire of seeing his old buddy use those new legs.

"What did you suspend her for?" Casey wanted to ask since hearing Wash tell Lenore.

"I screwed up and told Caldwell a couple nights ago. Long story, but I've reinstated Wash," looking sideways at Casey with a grin, "You should have seen that dress she had on. I'd have agreed to anything and all she wanted was her rank back, so when Boylan tells you the gruesome details, remember she's still our Lieutenant."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Commander."

"You and everyone else. Sweet little Jim Shannon wants to deck me," they entered the private room, conversation forgotten as they focused on the bed.

"I'll be outside," Casey was sure the Commander never heard him. His gazed stayed on the still form.

The stealth stride never made a sound, but her eyes fluttered open when he stopped by her bed, and she managed a smile, albeit drugged.

Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Not the ending I had in mind to the most perfect date I've ever had."

"Ddddon't mmmean thaaaat."

"Yes I do, now don't argue with me. You remember what happen?" his hand stroked her hair as he leaned over her.

"Shhoot agaaain," her eyes closed.

He watched her slip back into a deep sleep. Placing another kiss, this time on her lips, he went to get Casey.

Casey looked for himself she was still breathing and joined Taylor across the room so they could talk and let her rest.

"I need to go to that meeting in the morning. I'd feel better if you were here keeping an eye on her," his eyes never strayed from his wife.

"Think they'll do what the General said?"

"If they do, they're going to have to look me in the eye. I know you want to leave, but…."

"Commander, remember that speech you gave last year at the Harvest Festival about us being family. Well, family doesn't desert each other in need. Wash comes first," he looked over at the Commander still watching his wife, "she did her best during the occupation. I'll be here as long as you need me."

"Thanks. Elizabeth is going to have to wash diapers for a while longer."

"We have enough pregnant women now, I think disposables better get moved to the top of the list or your repopulation plans might get put on hold when the women revolt," he did his best to lighten the atmosphere and saw the Commander give a small smile.

"Go get some rest. Be back by seven," he moved his chair by his wife's side as Casey left. The night doctor checking half an hour later found him sleeping, his head on the bed pressed against his wife's stomach. Her hand holding him in place, fingers splayed across his beard. The doctor pulled up the bioscreen. Her vitals were stronger and anxiety levels way down.

* * *

><p>"Nathaniel, you don't have to be here. How's Wash?" General Caldwell was surprised as the other Generals at the early morning appearance for the staff meeting.<p>

"She's sleeping, Sir. I think I need to be here. Did you get an ID on the shooter?" all business. He couldn't let them know how hard this was for him. Back home in Terra Nova, all matters would be conducted from the clinic if Wash were injured enough to be hospitalized.

Knowing he was being judged, his reputation as 'Always In Control Taylor' had to be reinforced. He took a seat and accepted a cup of coffee, but passed on the donut, watching the other General's eagerly reach and grab one off the plate. Mid-sections confirming they didn't pass on any free food.

Caldwell started the meeting, "We have an ID on the shooter, Taylor," he hit a button and an image of a soldier appeared on the screen that popped up in the center of the conference table.

"Phoenix," Taylor recognized the emblem on his shoulder.

"Yorgi Zahkorarav, Russian born," the details of his life, service and family was read quietly before Caldwell continued, "He was confirmed to be at Terra Nova."

"So we know the Phoenix are still active and working for Lucas. Do we know anything about his backers?" Taylor pulled a plexi to himself and punched in data on the Phoenix Group, both that he sent back and what this side was able to compile.

"Yes, finally we have one who did an interview with your son," the screen changed to a younger man about Lucas's age, "Domin Guskov, the son of a very rich investor who disappeared about the time Hope Plaza was destroyed. Rumor has it, he has taken over his father's dubious business and is an open supporter of Lucas," General Ramis had been assigned to oversee that part of the war, knowing who was funding the enemy.

Taylor copied the latest intel to the plexi and was planning on taking it back to Wash's room to study. In the weeks since Caldwell paid him a visit, the new information was immense. He'd start reading by his wife's side. A thought flashed, he was reading updates the night Thaniel was born. He knew the others at the table were watching him waiting for the opportunity to ask if his marriage was affecting his command.

A beep on the communication console and the young Russian was replaced with yesterday's interview being broadcast around the world in real time. They watched the Commander and Casey Durwin take turns answering. Both were charismatic and appeared relaxed and having a good time. Right before the reporters arrived; they were instructed to act like they loved the interview and the reporters by General Caldwell. Taylor who had experience told Casey to follow his cue. Then it cut to Taylor and his wife sitting side by side holding hands. Her demeanor cool and reserved. She answered two questions with as few words as possible, whereas the men loaded their answers with superfluous words that padded the time. The end of the interview was the leading question Taylor hoped remained out.

_Reporter: "Commander Taylor one final question: When your wife entered a few hours ago, she was telling Mrs. Caldwell she was suspended. What is her suspension for?"_

_Taylor: "I believe we covered that when she arrived. It's not a suspension, maternity leave. Our private joke for forced leave." This time there was no smile for the filming, just a silent warning that came through loud and clear._

"_And that concludes our interview with the famous Nathaniel Taylor." The transmission ended on the unreadable face of the man who was Terra Nova._

He kept his eyes on Caldwell, wondering how much he was going to expose. Caldwell punched a button and the screen vanished, leaving an unobstructed view for the others. "I told you last night, Nathaniel; questions have been raised about you marrying within the ranks and to a direct subordinate. How is it going, being married to your second? Maybe if you put our fears to rest…" he got nothing further out.

"Fears? I went to the past with a handful of people. We fight dinosaurs, Sixers and starvation and you care if I find someone to marry," not a question, but reprimand, reminding them of what he gave up. Settling down, "There's no problems with her taking orders from me. She's done it for almost twenty years. I gave one bad order and it led to my son shooting her in the head. If I've changed anything with her on the job, it's I listen carefully when she talks. Our job titles are different there than when we were here. We've had to re-write the rules. I'm head of the Colony and head of my house. She's my helper in both areas. If I'm not available in either, she takes over as head. Gentlemen, not unlike your own houses," he stopped to await their reactions.

A short silence then General Milton chuckled, "You got one thing wrong, Taylor. I don't think I've ever been head of my house, Meredith would never stand for it," causing laughter and agreements around the table. He continued, "I don't know about the other's here, but it sounds like it works for you. We could do a probation trial here and if there are problems, pull the program." The others were nodding. Once again the Taylor charm worked.

A Colonial entered, "Excuse me. There is a man at the guard station near the entrance to the base asking to see General Taylor," looking at Taylor, "He says his name is Carter."

Taylor raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I'd be interest in what he has to say. Escort him here." Looking around, "Everyone meet Mira?" Nods and discernible affirmatives, "Carter is her second, a mean little SOB. Tried to kill me and I tangled with him again when they broke in one night. He worked Wash over one morning. She was in the process of beating the crap out of him when Mira stepped in. He got a couple sucker punches in after they bound her," information on the type of person they were going to meet.

While waiting the topic switched to funding the terminus. Funding was pouring in again, but power was still limited and they needed another reactor just for the base. Metoric ore was another source of power fuel. Taylor filled them in on the uses and experiments the scientists were performing on the ore. They argued pro and cons of a reactor versus shipping enough ore back to build an independent power generator just to run the terminus.

The door opened and the Colonial escorted Carter in. Two soldiers could be seen taking posts on the other side. Leaving the door open until the Generals bid him leave, the Colonial stayed beside the visitor.

"I almost didn't recognize you out of your caveman costume, Carter," Taylor's greeting.

"I need to talk to you in private, Taylor," he didn't expect a room full of Generals.

"Did you hear, someone shot Wash last night?" he examined Carter's face for any reaction. What he got was surprise.

"I didn't hear. She was on the street vid I was watching outside the base. I caught part of the interview and of course saw you give the talk at the arena."

"It was," Taylor searched for the name, "a Yorgi Zahkorarav, know him?"

Carter shook his head, "Should I?"

"He was one of the Phoenix soldiers who was at Terra Nova," Taylor noticed the door still open, "I got it, Colonial." With a nod the man left and shut Carter in with the Generals. A thought flashed through Taylor's mind. He hoped Carter had been patted down and didn't have a bomb.

"How's Mira?" Carter hoped she stayed out of trouble.

"Mira and her daughter have settled in. No problems so far and I hope to keep it that way."

Carter nodded, "Sorry for what we did. We got hired to get Lucas equipment. The money they gave our families was more than I could have made in a lifetime here," he looked around the room, eyes lighting on artifacts from the past, including fruit.

"You and the Sixers have been quiet since returning. Mira was your spokesperson. Why are you contacting me now?" Taylor noticed Carter staring at the food.

"We've convinced our families to go back to the past. I'd sure like a fresh fruit, if you don't mind, Taylor?"

The Commander stood and walked to the display table. Grabbing two green coconut sized hard orbs; he slammed both in unison against the edge of the table, effectively splitting both. Holding both parts in each hand, he motioned to Carter to join him.

Skirting along the wall away from the Generals, Carter made his way around the room. Everyone shifted to watch them eat.

"I need food also," Taylor laid the sections on the table and held one to Carter who took it eagerly. They ate in silence for a few minutes as the observers saw how the fruit was eaten, leaving a hard shell to be discarded.

"I hate the food here now," Carter finished his section, "This is good," he reached for the other half of his.

Taylor took his boot knife and cut small pieces from his second half. Walking around the table, he placed a piece in front of each General. He and Carter watched in amusement as the Generals made faces. Some spit theirs out, but a couple swallowed.

"Acquired taste, Gentlemen," Taylor expected the reactions he got as he ate the rest. Back to business, he and Carter stood by the display table, "Mira told me if the Sixers came back with their families, she wanted to leave and make her own colony. What are your plans to be self-sufficient?"

"We've been putting the hired money to good use. We have about all we need. We don't need the luxuries you have in Terra Nova, just the basics. Mira thought we might trade with the colony if we establish a necessity you might need."

"I'll talk to Mira when I get back."

"Taylor, we need to move fast. The employers of Mira found us. They took Mira's kid to get her to cooperate with them. They might pull that on us. We gathered up here, but with the Phoenix crawling all over, living on the streets is dangerous," he never figured to plead to this man.

"Where are you hanging?"

"Near the train station. Used to be an old park at one time. When we heard you where here, we gathered, hoping to go back with you."

"How many total?"

"Seventy including me."

Taylor looked to Caldwell, "Sir, do we have enough power to open the portal?"

Caldwell looked at his plexi, "Funds are flowing in. Enough to open the terminus several times."

"Do we have manpower to relocate them to the base?"

"Nathaniel, we don't know these people. They worked against us once. I need a better guarantee," he saw Taylor mulling his words over.

Silence while the Commander digested Carter's request. Finally, "I'd like to bring a couple of my soldiers to guard Lieutenant Taylor. Casey is ready to leave and I want Mira to come and meet with me and Carter," he looked at the General for confirmation of his plan.

"We can agree to that," the General had looked around the room to confirming nods of his compatriots.

"Carter, give me your call code," Taylor pulled his miniplex and Carter transferred his communiphone info.

The Commander escorted him to the door, "I'll contact Terra Nova, and either I or Mira will be in contact."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel Taylor stood watching the portal flicker to life. Hudson was present when he arrived and immediately asked after Wash.<p>

"She was sleeping when I left about five hours ago. Casey's with her, but am heading that way as soon as I'm done here."

"I dropped your bags off, but didn't want to disturb her so didn't enter her room."

"Contact established, Sir," a technician interrupted the private conversation.

"Taylor to Terra Nova," he waited and nothing, "Taylor to Terra Nova, come in."

"Terra Nova here, Sir," the voice of Sergeant Reynolds was a welcome sound.

"Reynolds, listen up. I need you to go get Mira and bring her through the portal. Bring Dunham and your gear. Wash got shot, so I need you and Dunham to guard her when I can't be there."

"Yes Sir"

"I'll be here to meet you if I can. Taylor out," he motioned the power to be cut. The less power used the better.

* * *

><p>Standing in the doorway, Nathaniel watched his wife sleep. Sitting in the chair by her head was a deeply absorbed Casey. He didn't look up from his plexi until the Commander took a step into the room. He flashed a huge smile to the weary man and stood up and almost fell over.<p>

In two swift strides, Taylor caught him, "Okay?"

"Still have equilibrium issues when standing up too fast. My upper half wants to keep going over. The doctor's said it will stop when the neuro ends completely fuse and my brain rewires itself," he took a couple steps and nodded, "all better."

"Has Wash woken up?" The Commander sat and took her hand careful of the IV Port in the back of it.

"No, they've been in several times to check on her and told me she was being kept asleep to heal faster, but someone would wake her when you arrived."

"Tell someone to come wake her, and go get us some lunch. I hear they've opened a sub shop near the commons for those who can afford it. Bring me a foot long, beef, would you," he handed currency to Casey, "On me."

"I don't remember ever turning down a free lunch. Be right back," he hurried off as fast as his new legs would work after laying his pad on the counter.

A nurse entered and injected something in the IV port, "She'll wake up soon, Sir," gave a last check to the vitals and left.

Nathaniel had moved his hand to her upper arm, thumb stroking softly.

"Did you see the Carno that stepped on me?"

Her husband stood and leaned over for a kiss, "He won't be stepping on anyone again. You've been lazing in bed all morning. Casey's bringing me lunch, hungry?"

She shook her head, "No, how long ago did I get shot?"

"Last night. Doctor says you'll make a full recovery. You gotta stop getting shot in front of me, hon. Don't know how much more I can take," he raised the bed so she was orientated to see the room. "I had a meeting this morning. I'm sure by now the reporters are screaming for information on you. So far brass has kept them from me, but I don't know for how much longer. Also, if that wasn't enough, the Sixer, Carter showed up. Seems like he and the other Sixers convinced their families to go back. I'm bringing Mira here in a couple hours to have a meeting," he paused looking at her, "you were so beautiful last night."

"I bet I'm a sight now," she felt dirty and was sure dried blood was still caked to her body.

"Always beautiful to me, even with messy hair," his teasing made her plead for a brush. Looking through her pack that Hudson dropped off, until he pulled her travel brush. "Can you sit up?"

"If you help me," he slipped his arm under her shoulder, careful to avoid the broken ribs and swung her feet over the side.

"Let me," he pushed her hand out of the way as she reached for the brush and untangled her silky straight locks. "Looks good. Need to go to the bathroom?"

"I do," she let him set her on her feet and held his arm into the bathroom, "I got it," he left, but stayed outside the door if she needed him.

Back in bed, Wash was amazed that little of effort left her exhausted. Casey hurried in, bag in hand. Seeing Wash awake, "Good to see you awake, Lieutenant."

Looking at her husband, "You told him?"

"I told him I reinstated you, but not what you did to get suspended. I'll leave that for Boylan," he took a large bite of his sandwich. Seeing her look at it, he held it to her for a bite and enticed her to eat a quarter of his food.

Casey remembered, "Wash, the nurse brought a bag with your clothes. She told me the dress had to be cut off. They didn't know if you wanted to try and repair it, being expensive," he indicated a bag by her backpack.

"If you want, I'll get you another just like it," her husband offered.

"I would like something nice for our date night at home, but don't know what. You don't suppose powering up the portal for me to go shopping would be considered frivolous?"

"If we get this mess cleaned up, I don't see why a shopping trip once a year can't be arranged," astonished she could think of something like shopping the day after being shot. He still had so much to learn about her and would enjoy every minute.

"Why are you smiling like that?" It dawned on her that was the same smile he used on Ayani.

"I spend almost twenty years day in and out with you. I think I know everything about you and you keep surprising me."

"In a good way?"

He nodded, "Frustrating at times, but all good."

"Hey Casey," he had been trying to stay out of their private conversation, but perked up, "I forgot. Malcolm had supper with me couple days ago. Said he's just friends with Debora Tate. For the past two weeks all she could do was wonder how you were doing. Malcolm encouraged her to spend time with you, and he seemed relieved. Told me he prefers brunettes."

"Had dinner with you, huh. What's with Malcolm and married brunettes. I may have to talk with him if he thinks any of those thoughts in your direction."

"I spent lots of time with Malcolm before we were married. He never showed any interest then, so I'm safe now, unless, he has a thing for married women. I'll keep an eye on him when I get home," she enjoyed her husband's mock jealously. "I'm sure Elizabeth is his only married interest," she yawned. The food and pain meds made her eyes heavy. Disposing his wrapper, Nathaniel returned to find her asleep. Looking at his miniplex, he still had an hour so settled in the chair.

Casey sat across the room with his plexi.

"What are you looking at, Casey?"

"Anything I can get on the Phoenix, Lucas. Did you see they cut part of my interview and did a short segment on just me?"

"No, was it the part about the colony?"

"Yeah, I see it wasn't included with our duel interview. Are you giving anymore?"

"Don't know. We're waiting to see the fallout from the last two days and draw Lucas out to respond."

"I don't like his response so far. It's got to be hard on you, seeing your woman hurt again," he saw the Commander nod.

The Commander's comm beeped, "Taylor"

Mike Hudson's voice filtered clearly into the room, "Sir, Terra Nova is ready."

"On my way," a flick of his wrist and the connection broken. He tucked the cover around his wife shoulders; leaning over kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I love you," into her ear, sure she wasn't too asleep to hear him.

To be continued in Part Two


End file.
